


Grass

by AZ_Valentine



Category: Original Work
Genre: AZ Valentine, Autumn, Complete, Horror, Original Fiction, Plants, Short, Weird fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ_Valentine/pseuds/AZ_Valentine
Summary: It's alive, you know?





	Grass

You fall into a lush patch of vibrant green grass, dotted with large puffs of red clover, and crisp, browned oak leaves, blended spectacularly with the orangey-yellow of maple leaves not fully turned. The Autumn breeze chills the tip of your nose and your cheeks, so you roll over onto your stomach, your head resting on your arms, warming up one side of your face. You lie there for a few minutes, enjoying the little bit of hot sunlight on an otherwise frigid day.

Your heart skips a beat as you feel a sudden tightening sensation around your body. It was as though something had clamped around your entire figure, and it was holding you against the earth. You attempt to struggle, but find yourself completely incapable of moving.

“This is only the beginning.” The voice that spoke to you was that of a thousand smaller voices. They hissed and shrieked the loudest around the ear which was still pressed into your arms. You cry out in terror, unable to stop the stream of tears beginning to soak the fabric of your jacket. “We are trillions. We were here before. We will continue on, and your kind will perish.”

“ _HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!!_ ” You scream wildly, hoping against all odds that some kind soul would see you ensnared by the grass you so carelessly chose to lay in, and get you out.

“No one can save you. We have begun reclamation of our world. And now…” The voice grew quiet for a moment, leaving you wondering about all the ways your predicament could get worse. The blades of grass began to curve inwards, stabbing into the perimeter of your trapped body. The pain was like that of hundreds of little knives being driven into you. You felt your blood beginning to stream from the new wounds, and heard the shrill laughter of thousands of little voices. “And now, _you’ll be eaten alive by insects!_ ”


End file.
